Forgiveness
by MyNameIsLalo
Summary: Skyward OS : during 2x19 before the team goes to the field. CHAPTER 2 TRANSLATION IN FRENCH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there ! Here I am with a Skyeward oneshot, I wrote that a year ago when they were one of my favorite couple in the show along with FitzSimmons. Anyway I hope you'll like it :) Enjoy ;)**

* * *

He's here. I can't believe that he's here. I thought I killed him with the four shots I "gave" him. But still I am not surprised to see him. After all he's a survivor as he once said, a warrior but also a traitor. When I shot him I thought I was done with him and the feelings I had. But seeing him now, it brought back all those buried feelings I thought left me at the end. I'm scared. I don't want to feel that, especially now that I have those powers which are hard to keep under control.

It's late but I can't stop thinking about him. The man who betrayed our team, who did so much harm to his close ones, the man that I loved or maybe still love. This man… Grant Douglas Ward…

The moment that I decide not to think about him anymore, I hear a shy knock on my door. I pray and hope for anyone but him. Yet I know that I'll see his face when I open the door. So I take a deep breath and open.

He looks at me with that intense look that he has the secret of and says "Skye". And just like that, the way he pronounces my name makes me understand that I'm not over him.

"Ward" I answer with my most indifferent voice; I hope that he doesn't notice the despair in my voice. He enters my room and says:

"You must wonder why I'm here and without Kara."

Yes, that's one of my multiples questions. But the way he says the name of agent 33 instantly makes me jealous. I'm supposed to hate this man but I see the kindness inside of him and the person he could have become if only Coulson had recruited him and not Garrett. Because of this I can't let go.

I don't answer his interrogation. I just stare at him and wait for him to start talking. Mostly because I can't talk; I'm thinking about the way things were between us… Our first kiss… The way I grabbed him and kissed him saying "You said you might die, so what the hell ?". That good memory stops right at the moment when I remember agent Koening's death and how I found him.

I try to be back in the present and look at him while he seems to struggle to know what to say. I give him a minute and start saying "Whatever you want to say, hurry 'cause I need to sleep". So he starts talking :

"First, I want to say that I'm truly sorry about everything that I did, not only to you but also to the team. I know that we were like a family and I ruined that. I also want to tell you that I actually care about Kara and without the whole brainwash; she still would be a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent. So please don't blame her and put my wrongs on her. She's an amazing person and you'll see with time."

He takes a deep breath to let me deal with his revelation.

"Skye, I'm sorry for everything – he looks at me in the eyes and somehow I know that he's sincere- I never meant to hurt you. You're the last person I wanted to hurt because… because… I love you".

He comes closer and his hands start coming near my face. He still looks at me in the eyes and waits for mine to allow him to touch me. His hands take my face :

"I am in love with you Skye and I am more than sorry for what I did, if I could go back and do things differently I would. Believe me".

Then, it's like time passes slower as our lips find each other and we kiss very slowly to enjoy the feeling. Then, too soon at my taste he stands back and leaves so fast that I'm not sure whether what just happened was a dream, a fantasy or reality.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review so that I know if you liked it ;)**

 **Kisses -Lalo**


	2. FRENCH TRANSLATION TRADUCTION FRANCAISE

Il est là. Je n'y crois pas, il ne peut pas être là. Je croyais l'avoir tué avec les quatre balles qui l'ont transpercé et que j'ai tiré. Mais je ne suis toujours pas surprise de le voir. Après tout c'est un survivant comme il l'a un jour dit, un guerrier mais également un traitre. Quand je lui ai tiré dessus je croyais en avoir fini avec lui et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais le voir maintenant, cela a ramené ces sentiments que j'avais enfoui et que je pensais avoir disparus. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, surtout maintenant que j'ai ces pouvoirs qui sont difficiles à garder sous contrôle.

Il est tard mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. L'homme qui a trahi notre équipe, qui a tant blessé les personnes qui lui sont proches, l'homme que j'ai aimé ou que j'aime peut-être encore. Cet homme… Grant Douglas Ward…

Le moment où je décide de ne plus penser à lui, j'entends un timide coup à ma porte. Je prie et espère que ce soit n'importe qui sauf lui. Mais je sais que lorsque je vais ouvrir la porte je vais tomber nez-à-nez avec lui. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre.

Il me regarde avec ce regard intense dont il a le secret et dit « Skye ». Et juste comme ça, la manière dont il prononce mon prénom me fait comprendre que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

« Ward » je réponds avec ma voix la plus indifférente, j'espère qu'il ne remarquera pas le léger ton de désespoir dans ma voix. Il entre dans ma chambre et dit :

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là et sans Kara. »

Oui, c'est l'une de mes multiples questions. Mais la manière dont il dit le prénom de l'agent 33 me rend instantanément jalouse. Je suis supposée détester cet homme mais je vois la gentillesse qu'il y a en lui et la personne qu'il aurait pu être si seulement Coulson l'avait recruté et pas Garrett. C'est à cause de ça que je ne peux pas laisser tomber.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question. Je le fixe seulement et j'attends qu'il commence à parler. En partie parce que je ne peux pas parler, je pense à comment à notre relation… Notre premier baiser… La manière dont je l'ai attrapé et embrassé en lui disant « Tu as dit que tu risquais de mourir alors tant qu'à faire… ». Ce bon souvenir s'arrête au moment où je me rappelle la mort de l'agent Koening et la manière dont je l'ai découvert.

J'essaie de revenir au moment présent et je le regarde tandis qu'il a l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver quoi dire. Je lui donne une minute puis commence à dire : « Peu importe ce que tu veux dire, dépêche-toi parce qu'il faut que je dorme ». Alors il commence à parler :

« Tout d'abord, je veux te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé à propos de tout ce que j'ai fait, non seulement à toi mais aussi à l'équipe. Je sais que nous étions comme une famille et j'ai détruit ça. Je veux aussi te dire que je tiens vraiment à Kara et que sans toute cette histoire de lavage de cerveau elle serait encore un génial agent du SHIELD. Alors s'il te plait ne la blâme pas et ne met pas mes erreurs sur son compte. Elle est une personne vraiment géniale et tu le verras avec le temps. »

Il prend une grande inspiration pour me laisser le temps de digérer ses révélations.

« Skye, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout, (il me regarde droit dans les yeux et d'une certaine manière je sais qu'il est sincère), je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai voulu blesser parce que… parce que… je t'aime ».

Il s'approche de moi et ses mains s'approchent de mon visage. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et attends que les miens l'autorisent à me toucher. Ses mains prennent alors mon visage :

« Je suis amoureux de toi Skye et je suis plus que désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, si je pouvais revenir en arrière et faire les choses différemment je le ferais. Crois-moi ».

Puis, c'est comme si le temps s'écoule de plus en plus lentement tandis que nos lèvres se cherchent et nous nous embrassons très lentement pour apprécier le sentiment. Puis, trop tôt à mon goût il recule et sort si vite que je ne suis pas sûre si ce qui vient de se produire était juste un rêve, un fantasme ou la réalité.


End file.
